Fawn Silver Trilogy: A Short AU
by DawnFire and Silver Huntress
Summary: Ever wondered just who Fawn Silver actually is? There have been quite a few suggestions and guesses, most of them—all of them—incorrect, but many still amusing to the author in their possibilities. This is one of them. A speculative AU of Fawn Silver.


**FAWN SILVER TRILOGY**

By: DawnFire

* * *

><p>An AU of Fawn Silver, where…well, you'll see.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I solemnly swear that only the writing, situations, and one character in this particular story belong to me, and even that one character is somewhat debatable in this case...The rest belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a short AU, which sprung from a comment written in response to the posting of Fawn Silver Part One on a different site. It is technically an AU of Riddle Me This (FST part 2), not Fawn Silver (FST part 1), seeing as it is set in the summer of 1995, about a month before Harry's fifth year begins.

* * *

><p><span>Prelude<span>

Fawn sighed, rubbing her hand across her face tiredly. "I don't want people knowing I exist. At all. Don't tell them what I look like, how old I am, anything. Ok?"

"I couldn't tell them how old you were if I tried," Harry told her honestly.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "That's my kid."

Harry grinned at her and she grinned back.

-_Fawn Silver Trilogy, __Fawn Silver__, Chapter 5 ("Five")_

* * *

><p><span>StoryPart One

It was a warm summer day, though the inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place didn't completely realize it (due to their habit of remaining inside the house) when the doorbell rang. Harry didn't think much of it; Order members arrived at all times of the day, and he had become accustomed to it. He just kept on talking to Ron and Hermione from where they all sat in the kitchen.

It was an unfortunate Remus Lupin who opened the door to see Fawn Silver grinning at him.

"Remus!" she said warmly, and hugged him. Lupin gaped. "So good to see you. Is Harry in?"

"He—he's in the—the kitchen—"

"Oh, good. This way?"

"Y-yes…"

"Wonderful!" And she started walking, casually Silencing the portrait of Mrs. Black, who had started to scream "Mudbloods! Filth! Shame on the house of my fathers!" At the end of the hallway, she turned, having noticed that Lupin had frozen, staring after her.

"Well, come on!" she told him, rather fondly. "Don't just stand there, come and show me where the kitchen is!"

Lupin blinked, closed his mouth, and managed to make his way to join her. "This way," he said, and hesitated. "Is it—it's really you?"

Fawn's smile softened. "Of course. It's me."

"How?"

"I'll explain after I've seen Harry."

"What about—?"

"All in good time. Kitchen?"

"Yes, of course." And they set off, Fawn grinning, Lupin looking rather shell-shocked.

When they entered the kitchen, Hermione looked up and frowned. "Harry, isn't that your aunt?"

Harry looked up too. "Fawn!" he exclaimed. Jumping up, he went to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, kid," she replied, and grinned at him. "How've you been?"

"Great. Have you met Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from his conversation with Mr. Weasley at the mention of his name, and dropped the goblet he was about to drink from.

Fawn grinned even wider.

"How?" Sirius rasped, his eyes nearly round with surprise. He seemed to be somewhere between tears and amazement.

"Does it matter?" Fawn replied, still grinning. She looked at Sirius with the same fondness she had shown Lupin.

"You said you'd explain," Lupin admonished. "I, for one, would like to know where you've been for the past fourteen years."

"I've been watching over Harry, of course," Fawn replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else would I have been?"

"Dead," Sirius said bluntly. "In a grave. With James."

Everyone except for Lupin and Fawn looked confused. Ron, especially, stared at Sirius as though he had suddenly run mad.

Fawn Silver merely laughed, and moved to lean her hip against the table. "Don't be silly, Padfoot. I'm not dead."

"You're supposed to be," Sirius retorted.

"Er," said Harry. "Who's James?"

Fawn blinked at him. "Your father, Harry. James Potter." She turned back to Sirius, smirking a little. "That's just propaganda. I'm quite happy to tell you that the reports of my death have been highly exaggerated, as the line goes. I'm alive and well."

"So you've, what, been living as Fawn Silver?" Lupin asked.

Fawn shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes," Sirius snapped, and Lupin sighed. "Could you maybe—?" Lupin made a vague motion with his hands, and Fawn sighed too.

"Oh, I suppose so. But only because it's you."

Harry blinked. "Fawn, are you—? What are you—?" He broke off as Fawn performed a complicated bit of wand-waving and removed a series of complex charms.

Gone were the dark hair and eyes, and the youthful face. Instead, a slightly more mature woman appeared, with red hair falling over her shoulders and her emerald-green eyes sparkling.

Everyone stared. No one spoke. Finally, Harry managed a strangled, "Mum?"

Lily Potter, aged fourteen years from the last pictures Harry had seen of her, turned to her son and smiled cheerfully.

"Hello, Harry."

* * *

><p><em>-Written September 2011, final edit March 6 2012<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2—The Explanation:** The commenter mentioned in the first **a/n** had noticed that Fawn said "That's _my_ kid" to Harry, and wondered if Fawn might be a surviving Lily. While she is not, the idea eventually caught my imagination, and thus this ficlet was born.

There may eventually be a short continuation written to explain the backstory, which is basically that Lily, some time ago, used a series of complex charms to invent the persona of Fawn Silver, and used that persona to do dangerous work for the Order, which Lily E. Potter could not be seen doing (or something along those lines). Once everyone was convinced that Lily Potter was dead, she decided not to correct them, and became Fawn Silver, hiding from the wizarding world for fear she would be recognized-either as Fawn Silver, or as herself, for there were those, like Remus and Sirius, who knew Fawn Silver's true identity. The name Fawn Silver comes from her Patronus: a silver doe. (idea from another comment, this one about the name 'Fawn' being related to Lily's/Snape's Patronus).

(As for why she didn't tell Harry...or Petunia...I think she was having a lot of fun being Fawn, and she didn't want to confuse Harry or have him blurt out that his mother was actually alive, which cause a media frenzy and compromise her disguise. Other than that, I don't know. The main thing, is that Fawn Silver really isn't Lily Potter, and this whole thing is a 'what if she was' type of story. One could also say that Lily made this decision as a 21-year-old, meaning that she might still have brief moments of slight immaturity, and thus decided not to reveal herself, and then had to stick with that decision. And yes, while Lily is generally considered to be quite mature...she's human. She's not perfect. No human is.)

And don't ask me how Harry could even be alive if Lily didn't die to protect him. This is why Fawn Silver really is not (and never was) Lily Potter: there are far too many plotholes for it to work. However, it does make for an amusing AU...which I hope you enjoyed reading.

The actual story can be found through my profile page.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-AN: **Oh, and, um...I'm alive. The next chapter of Fawn Silver is partially written, and very interesting, at least to my mind. Never fear—I am still writing on everything, just slowly.


End file.
